When Russia is Ill
by HistoryWizardNerd22
Summary: Russia doesn't feel so well. Enter Belarus, his crazy sister, who wants her brother to feel better... and to marry him. He sends a message to his friend, China to come help him. Sort of a sequel to 'A Date' I suggest reading it first. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


A/N:** I'm back with my second story! I would like to thank blueflower1594, LadyPolska, and Color Me Amber for reviewing to my other story and encouraging me to write a sequel. I did more research and, a meteor has recently hit Russia. My prayers go out to the victims and their families.**

**Disclaimer: Because this website ISN'T called ****_FANFICTION,_**** I, an intermiediate schooler from New Jersey, own Hetalia. NOT.**

* * *

Russia was not feeling well. This was an understatement. He worse than when be jumped out of the airplane. His head pounded, nose dripped, and throat ached. That is how he got in the situation he was. Lying in bed. At least Belarus wasn't here to take care of him.

"Big Brother," came a voice that made Russia turn paler than the snow, "I have come to help you in your time of need." Now he knew what China felt like.

China. He had to smile at the thought of him. Before he was ill he saved him from the psycho **(A/N Look who's talking.)** that he knew as his sister, and they almost kissed. Did the Asian man miss him? Russia didn't want him to be lonely. Around this time of day he was usually dressed as a panda, following China. Today, on the other hand, he was cowering in his own bedroom, trying to get rid of his younger sister. Unfortunately, she was not leaving anytime soon.

"Belarus, I am feeling much better. You should be going, da?" Russia said nervously. Appearing puzzled, the mentioned sister was staring at him confused with his request.

"Brother, you must be very sick! I will go get you some soup!" exclaimed the crazy, unwanted guest. She hurried out of the room, blonde hair swishing behind her.

This was the opportunity Russia was waiting for. While Belarus was ranting on how they should get married, he came up with it. The first chance he got he would write a note to China, he was incredibly menacing with his wok of doom, to come to his home and get rid of Belarus. He would attach it to a polar bear and throw it at China. It wasn't even slightly logical, but it was his only hope.

He sprang from his bed and ran to the desk. He wrote:

_China, I am sick, Belarus is here, please help. _

_With love,_

_Russia_

Mentioned writer then selected his favorite and most friendly polar bear, Viktor, and inserted the letter into its mouth. He knew he had to hurry when heard his sister's footsteps on the steps. He picked up Viktor and hurled him out the window. Next, he jumped onto his bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. Lucky for him this happened in the nick of time, because seconds later the door creaked open.

"Brother, I have made you soup. But," Belarus informed her brother in a haughty voice, "I will only give it to you _if _you agree to marry me."

Russia was stuck. He didn't want to marry his sister, but he was really hungry.

_Gggrrrrrruuuurrrrrl._

That confirmed it. The odd, disturbing sound of his stomach growling brought a twisted smile to Belarus's face.

"Mmmm. This soup smells really delicious. You would like it Brother." she purred disturbing her brother.

_Gggrrrrrruuuurrrrrl._

There it was again. Foiling Russia's attempt to stay strong.

"Bela, I-," he was cut off by the sound of class breaking on the floor bellow. The man could hear the footsteps racing up the stairs, and he couldn't wait to see the face of his savior.

"Russia, aru. I got your letter. The polar bear ruined my Shinatty plushie! You must take responsibility, aru!" Complained the voice of an annoyed China.

"You have come to rescue me, da?" Russia asked, a child like smile lighting up his face. He couldn't wait to be rid of his sister. As much as he loved her, she was very creepy, and his sister. Plus if she was gone, maybe China could take care of him, and wear a nurse costume. And make him some food.

"Ahem." Belarus cleared her throat and reminded both men she was there. Who was that man? Thinking he could take her big brother away from her, right before he would profess his love! She pulled out her silver daggers. China did not look remotely frightened. In fact, he countered by pulling his wok out of mid air.

"China, you will go easy on her, da? I do love her, she is my sister." This made the strictly European country blush. Russia could have sworn he saw hearts appear in her eyes.

The Chinese man used this to his advantage. While the girl was hyperventilating and fan girling he walked behind her and hit her over the head with his cooking utensil. She fell forward onto her face.

Russia found this an appropriate time to thank his hero. He jumped from his bed and ran to go hug China. When he was almost there, he tripped over Belarus and landed on top of her. If she was awake she would attempt to kiss him. That alone made him picture sunflowers to cheer him up. Russia was snapped out of his happy place by the other man's laugh.

When Russia looked up, he saw China's hand in front of his face. He latched onto the hand and watched in amusement as he tried to pull him up. It didn't work. Instead he joined the dog pile. His face landed on Russia's. Their lips connected for a brief second before China jerked his head away. He stood up and went to sit at Russia's desk.

Once the larger man got up he looked at his friend. He saw the slight frown on his handsome face. He felt bad for enjoying their brief kiss when China apparently had not.

"Мне очень жаль."*He told China, hoping he would understand his native tounge.

"It's not your fault, aru." China answered still frowning. He looked over at Russia's sister who was beginning to stir. "I should move your sister. I'll be back, aru."

Staying true to his word, he returned an hour later. Luck was on his side because China had wonton soup with him.

"I am feeling better now. Thank you, da?" said Russia smiling innocently at China, who was not wearing the maid dress Russia wanted.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Belarus...**

Belarus woke up with a pounding in her head. Memories of what previously happened came flooding back to her. Big Brother loved her! Maybe she and brother got married last night! Her beliefs were proven wrong when a voice from behind rang out.

"YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE DA ZE~!" Was the last thing she heard before she blacked out, again.

* * *

***I'm sorry in Russian, according to Google sorry if it isn't right.**

**On another note 1,000 words! Woohoo! Please review they help me write!**


End file.
